


Another Need

by ihopealiensbelieveinme



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alien!Squip, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other, Pet!Jeremy, Petplay, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihopealiensbelieveinme/pseuds/ihopealiensbelieveinme
Summary: "Being a pet was probably demeaning or something, but at least he was constantly told that he was good at it."Squip takes care of his pet human Jeremy and all of his human needs.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Comments: 16
Kudos: 123





	Another Need

Jeremy didn't mean to grind his dick into his owner's leg, but that's what fucking happened.

Nearly three months had passed, and Jeremy still wasn't comfortable with the word owner- the word Squip like to call themselves. He had tried to barter about it. Keeper, caretaker, even guardian would have been better. But Squip had remained firm and said that's what they were, and it was just another thing Jeremy needed to accept. 

Jeremy had to accept a lot of things since the end of the world. 

Only the world hadn't even ended. Aliens invaded, decided they could do a better job, and gave the plant an overhaul. Humans were expected to get with the program or- or well nothing. Some humans still lived in resistance- his best friend Michael for instance- but even Jeremy had accepted that this was a losing cause. He was just glad Squip had finally given him something to do with his life. Being a pet was probably demeaning or something, but at least he was constantly told that he was good at it. 

Or at least he had been. Jeremy's world was ending in a completely new way because he had pushed his morning wood against Squip's leg. His owner's leg.

(Could be worse actually. Squip could expect him to call him _master_ or something...)

...

Jeremy just called them Squip. 

His mind was stalling because he had, in this order: woken up, realized he was next to something warm, and pushed against it before any logical part of his mind could remind him this was a bad idea.

This shouldn't have even happened. Jeremy usually slept at the end of the bed like a good boy. He didn't sleep right next to Squip! His dumb horny brain and dick must have worked together to have him move during the night. 

And maybe everything that had happened could have been fine if Squip had still been asleep. Jeremy could have just moved away and gone to the bathroom like a normal guy who didn't outgrow his teenage sex drive. 

But no. Instead, Squip's hand had moved to his lower back and held him there.

For a silent moment, Jeremy didn't move or say anything. He felt guilty and caught. A scolding was definitely going to come. Or another _spanking_... which Jeremy didn't actually think would help with the problem. He thought he had managed to hide his reactions pretty well the first time. 

Squip was the one who finally broke the silence. "Good morning, Jeremy."

Jeremy tucked his head down against his owner's chest in an attempt to hide. "Good morning."

Squip scratched the top of Jeremy's head, one of his favorite new sensations, and then cruelly (in Jeremy's opinion) pushed their leg against his crotch.

Jeremy keened and tried to pull back, but Squip's other hand held him still, so he settled for bringing his hands up to cover his face. "St-stop! You're going to make it worse."

Squip did that thing where they actually thought before they spoke. Which was frustrating for Jeremy who had to wait in agony and also had to lament he wasn't capable of doing the same thing. "Why would I worry about making it worse?"

Jeremy might have been able to answer more fully if his mind wasn't scrambled and his face wasn't so hot. Obviously this situation was wrong and disgusting and this was finally the thing that was going to make Squip give him up and he was going to have to go to a work camp and- "I-it's bad."

Squip scratched the top of his head again and this time ran his fingers across Jeremy's neck, giving him goosebumps. "You're being ridiculous." They criticized, still managing to sound somehow soft and caring. "This is just another need you have. Let me take care of you."

... "What?"

Jeremy was sure his mind was broken now, because there was no way Squip had actually said that. His face must have gotten hot enough to actually fry his brain. Or this was a very vivid dream because, yes, he had the thought before that Squip was hot. Really hot. Hotter than anything with weird antennae, blue skin, and _a tail_ should be... at least to a human. Not that his search history before the invasion really defended him having normal interests.

Squip nudged him out of his spiraling thoughts. "Stop worrying. You're not supposed to worry anymore." Squip reminded him.

Reminders worked very well for Jeremy. He didn't even think of not listening to Squip at this point in their particular relationship. "I-I know." he said. Fuck, he needed to speak up now. He could say he could take care of it on his own. Squip probably would accept that. Maybe.

Jeremy was still thinking of how he was going to decline the help when Squip began to move him. They sat up and moved Jeremy onto his back, running a hand down his front over his soft shirt. Their face was remarkably passive (almost clinical) as they grabbed the waistband of Jeremy's sleep pants- which is when he remembered that he could move and grabbed Squip's wrist. 

His owner looked at him with no discernible change in expression. But Jeremy knew now that Squip hadn't been expecting resistance from the way his eyebrows furrowed just slightly. Jeremy swallowed.

"I- uh-" He really fucking hated himself sometimes. Why couldn't he just say I don't want this? "You don't need to do this. I-I can just g-go to the bathroom and-"

Squip's face returned to normal, as if any concern they had was gone with Jeremy's stuttering. "You don't want me to?"

"No! I mean that's not--" C'mon, Squip was a grown man-alien. They could handle Jeremy saying no. "I mean- its just kind of- humans usually just take care of it themselves... well no if they're with someone they could help but-"

Squip smiled, and Jeremy closed his mouth. They turned their hand over to grab his, causing the warm feeling in his middle that alway accompanied Squip touching him. "I'm here with you."

"Th-that's not what I m-meant." 

There was a pause. "I know." But they didn't let go... or move their other hand away from Jeremy's waistband. "Can I?"

Jeremy swallowed and stayed still for a moment. He had given into everything else so far. Why not this? And he did... want it. Even if Squip was just taking care of a need, and Jeremy was--- He sighed and fell back onto the bed.

"Ye-yeah... g-go ahead."

Squip kissed Jeremy's forehead and when they pulled back their expression was slightly softer, but still neutral. Jeremy shivered and resisted the urge to squirm when they pulled away Jeremy's pants and boxers in one motion, taking them all the way off and leaving Jeremy in just his t-shirt. 

Jeremy chose now to remember that he had never done this before with anyone- human or alien. And now Squip was going to be his first. And not because they wanted anything really from him... they were just doing it to take care of him. 

That idea shouldn't make him feel the way he was feeling now.

Given Squip's aloof attitude, Jeremy expected them to just get right to it. Instead, Squip squeezed his hand and gently rubbed his thigh, taking the time to warm him up. Or in Jeremy's case, filling him with anticipation like a spring about to snap. He couldn't help being so tense or shaky. 

"Have you uh- done this before?" Jeremy asked out of nerves. Just a moment later, he was sure he didn't actually want the answer.

"Not with a human." (Jeremy was sure the instance relief he felt at that knowledge had to be similar to heroin.) "But yes, I've dealt with hand jobs before. Even if the equipment was different."

Jeremy was sure there was a slight smirk on Squip's face as he reacted to the idea of his owner giving (or getting) a hand job but also the undeniable fact that the alien had referred to a) having junk and b) it being different than his. The next obvious question was on his lips, but fortunately Squip decided that was the best moment to move their hand off Jeremy's thigh and just barely graze their fingers up his dick. 

Not that the lightness of the touch stopped it from setting every nerve Jeremy had on fire. _"Fuck."_

Jeremy ignored how the smirk became a softer, but satisfied smile. He gripped the sheets and bit his lip as Squip finally grabbed his cock and stroked him off, their grip far too loose, but still offering some relief.

The pitiable whine that escaped him was apparently enough to help his owner get the hint, and Jeremy groaned when Squip tightened their grip and pulled more sounds out of him. Jeremy brought his hands to his face and squirmed as they figured out his preferred pace and firmness based on pure trial and error. 

"Have you?" Squip asked suddenly with no change to what they were doing. 

Jeremy was lost in more than one way. "Huh?" he asked between heavy breaths.

"Have you done this before?"

Oh. Jeremy closed his eyes and shook his head, glad that his face couldn't become any redder at this point. "N-no-- just b-by myself." 

Squip only hummed in response, and if he wasn't so fucking horny he might be anxious over why they had even asked. Instead, he kept his mouth shut to avoid saying anything else dumb. His brain was supplying plenty of material. Did Squip expect him to reciprocate? Did they want Jeremy to touch them now? What did Squip's race think of blow jobs? Anal? Kissing?

_(Why did kissing seem like the biggest thing?)_

Jeremy moaned loudly and bucked his hips up into Squip's hand- which earned him nothing except their hand on his hip holding him down. "Be patient."

"R-right, sorry-- s-sorry." Jeremy pleaded, terrified Squip was going to stop if he misbehaved somehow. 

Squip didn't reply at first and instead just picked up their pace. They only slowed to rubbed their thumb over Jeremy's tip the way he sometimes did to himself, leaving him wondering where they had even learn to do that or maybe their 'equipment' was similar enough that-

Jeremy's conjectures were interrupted by Squip's free hand slipping under his shirt and rubbing up his side. "You're being such a good boy, Jeremy." they said with approval. 

The praise heightened everything immediately. That wasn't fair. Squip knew how he was with praise. He glowed if Squip so much as said his name kindly. So in this context, he really didn't stand a chance. His back arched off the bed as came, groaning and biting his lip so that it didn't sound like Squip's name. He gripped the sheets so hard his nails dug into his skin until he finally fell back on the bed panting. 

Squip pushed his hair back gently for a few moments, giving Jeremy time to calm down and regulate his breathing. 

Jeremy didn't really know what to say even after he was able to say anything. "Th-thank you." He managed awkwardly after a moment, knowing one of them had to say something. He was building up the nerve to offer something in return, but then Squip left. Jeremy heard the sounds of Squip washing their hands before returning with a cloth.

Jeremy shifted and frowned as Squip cleaned him up. "Do you ah... should I--"

"Do you feel satisfied?" Squip interrupted strangely enough. They usually let Jeremy finish his rambling sentences or enjoyed watching him crash and burn as he tried to put together a coherent thought. 

Jeremy shut his mouth and nodded. "Y-yeah. Thanks." he said again, pointlessly. 

"You need to change your shirt. I'll give you a proper bath when I get home tonight."

"Right." Jeremy said, feeling suddenly down. He couldn't tell if Squip was being cold or if he was imagining things. Probably the second. Squip had taken care of him and cleaned him up. He should probably just be grateful...

The small kiss to his forehead Squip gave him helped some. "Don't lay in bed all day. Eat something other than chips and get on your treadmill."

Jeremy nodded and managed to hold in a groan. Squip had been enforcing regular exercise as of late- which did make him feel better overall but also still sucked. But he didn't want to upset Squip by complaining right now. "Okay. Twenty minutes."

"An hour."

Jeremy sighed. "Yes, Squip." he promised. He rolled over onto his front, only relaxing when he felt the familiar touch of Squip rubbing his back. 

"Good boy." Jeremy felt another kiss to the top of his head and then the warmth beside him was gone. He turned quickly to see Squip getting dressed. 

"A-are you leaving?"

Squip didn't bother to look over at him. "I have work. My off day is every four days. You know this."

"Yeah, I just thought..." Jeremy didn't know what he thought. That Squip would stay here and _cuddle_ him? "H-have a good day." he trailed off.

Squip closed the door as they left, leaving Jeremy to deal with the emotional aftermath of what had just happened alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone on the SquipJere server who supported me writing fic! Special thanks to Dee for giving me so many ideas and Keke for checking for typos (so blame her if there are any.)


End file.
